Thanos
]] Thanos is a character from Marvel Comics who is an enemy of the Avengers, Guardians of The Galaxy, Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four and many more. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos (Complete) *Thanos vs Archie Sonic *Asura vs. Thanos *Thanos vs. Beerus *Beerus vs Thanos vs Chakravartin vs Enrico Pucci vs Shinnok vs Ganon *Bowser vs Thanos *Darkseid vs. Thanos (Complete) *Thanos vs Doomsday (Complete) *Enerjak vs Thanos *Thanos VS Flowey *Thanos vs. Frieza (Complete) *General Zod VS Thanos *Thanos vs Goku *Thanos vs. Gravemind (Complete) *Teridax vs. Thanos *Thanos vs. Yellow Diamond Battle Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Broly (Dragon Ball Z) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) History Thanos, known as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and dubbed as the "Mad Titan" by the galactic communities for the slaughter of his own people, is a powerful cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space called Acheron. Thanos's ultimate goal is the possession of the Infinity Stones so he can impress Mistress Death by rewriting existence itself. Death Battle Info As a mutant variation of the Titanian Eternals, Thanos has immense strength and vitality along with nigh-limitless stamina. His physiology not only lets him survive hits from beings like the Hulk, but also regenerate from these wounds quickly and absorb/project vast quantities of cosmic energy. Thanos is also an accomplished manipulator, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science. Infinity Gauntlet A relic that gives the owner near-omnipotent powers. It is powered by the six Infinity Stones which separately make one god-like in their own right if used properly. * Mind Stone: A stone that allows the user to manipulate a person and turn them into a thrall. It can could grant sentience to non-living beings and unlock the superhuman potential of a person. * Space Stone: Also known as the Tesseract, it can open gateways to any part of the universe. It also produces unlimited energy that can be used to power weapons. * Reality Stone: Also known as the Aether by the Dark Elves, it can become fluid or mist. The stone possesses the ability to alter reality to user's desire by converting matter to dark matter, drawing power from its user's life force and greatly enhancing an ideal host's physical strength and durability. * Power Stone: A stone that gives the user the power to wipe out all life on a planet, killing users unable to withstand its power in a extremely painful manner. It can also enhance its user's physical strength and durability. * Time Stone: A stone allows the user to travel and have total control over the fabric of time, able to see past and possible futures. * Soul Stone Feats * While possessing the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos used it to wish for half of all life in the known universe to cease. He also overwhelmed powerful cosmic beings like Galactus and briefly became the universe itself. Flaws Gallery 649960-thanos_representing.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet thanos vs everyone.jpg|Thanos vs. Everyone thanos gets arrested.jpg|getting arrested by cops Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers